New Kids, Fresher Squids: A Prelude
by Dry-Bower-001
Summary: Inklings lives may seem pretty easygoing, a life of Turf Wars and the occasional Turf War. However, after you've met Galahad Reinhard and the Inklings in his life, you'll think twice before judging an Inkling's life.
1. I 0: Introductions

**7:43 AM GPST (Great Province Standard Time) August 31th, 3046**

 **"** **HIT THE DECK!"** Inklings buried into the hot sand of Inkyland's Great Desert, in hopes of escaping the oncoming missile. The sleek rocket soared past them into a hill of sand behind them, leaving no trance of a hill having ever been there. "That was too close, men." The commanding officer rose out of the sand to poke his head above the barricade to check the battlefield. His olive green hat sat on his distinguished, but pale head covered by inky gold hair, which sat on top of his also green uniform, which was decorated with many medals. "Prepare to return fire, troops."

"Major-General McInkford!"" An Inkling called. He was dressed in similar wear, except with a helmet, which also sat on golden hair. "Isn't that 1M78's designation?"

"'78." McInkford repeated. " **GALAHAD REINHARD! WHERE ARE YOU?"**

"Sir!" Another Inkling was pulling his companion out of the sand. He looked different than the others in his squad. His hair was dark blue, and his skin was tanned more so than the others. He also had something else different than the others: age. He wasn't even out of high school, and barely even combat ready. "Galahad Reinhard, sir! It's my friend, sir. He's caught in the sand."

"What?" The Major spat. He motioned for someone to take lookout duty. "Who is it?"

"My friend, Ignaticus Kwame." Galahad informed. "He dove for cover when the shell flew in."

"I'll dig him out." Major McInkford declared. "'78, help out on the front line." Suddenly, an explosion ripped through the air, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Front line has collapsed!" A soldier reported. "All three of them are dead!"

"Blast!" McInkford scowled. "Damn Octarians don't know when to quit. '78, report!"

"They're leaving the base!" Galahad reported, eyes locked into his binoculars. "They're coming our way!"

"Do **something!** " The Major ordered. "I'm digging '79 out! Take charge, '78, or we'll be finished!"

 _'_ _Think, Gal!'_ Galahad had begun to think hard. _'What will send those Octarians packing?'_ He pressed forward for an answer. "Ink! Inkzooka!" Galahad pulled out his standard issue Hero Shot. He pulled the trigger, and deep blue ink covered the desert sand. Gal kept it coming as his special gauge filled up higher and higher. A click let him know that he was ready to attack. "Finally!" Galahad drew his Inkzooka, sweating buckets under the relentless sun.

"What's that one doing?" An Octarian asked his ally as they proceeded. An Octocopter rose into the air to get a better view, spotting the lime green Inkzooka.

 **"** **CRAAAAP!"** He screamed. **"INKZOOKA! RUN FOR IT!"** It was too late. Gal had begun his blitz of blasts, with one goal: repel the freaks.

"Eat Ink, Octoscum!" Galahad laughed, finally drawing the Octarians away from them. "Back into Octoland, where you belong!"

"'78!" McInkford called. "Report! Have they been repelled?"

"As you ordered, sir!" Galahad saluted. "Sent them packing across that border!"

"Couldn't have asked for a better job done." The Major sighed. "Well done. '78. There's a medal with your name on it back at I.N.F.R.A.R.E.D.D. base back in Inkopolis."

"Thanks, sir." Galahad nodded. "How's Ignaticus?"

"We finally dug him out." He pointed. "The boys are patching him up."

Galahad rushed over to his friend. "Hey Ig! Finally dug your head out of the dirt!"

"Very funny. Gal." Ig chuckled. Ig stood out the most in the group. Same blue hair as Gal under his helmet, but his skin was the darkest, like midnight. "We headed back to Inkopolis now?"

"You know it." Gal nodded. "Pack it in, team. Good work here today."

* * *

 **I.N.F.R.A.R.E.D.D. Headquarters, Inkopolis, 11:39 AM IST (Inkopolis Standard Time)**

"Man, I can't stand fighting out there." Gal came out of the shower to talk to Ig. "I get all paranoid, that isn't my thing."

"Well, what _is_ your thing?" Ig pursued. "Just awkward?"

"Very funny." Galahad put his common black shorts on, and began to wedge his socks on, too. "I like to stay cool under pressure, like in Turf War."

"Yeah." Ig rolled his eyes, "You stay pretty cool there, too."

"We got ourselves a comedian here!" Gal laughed, smacking the jokester Ig with his towel. "I'm pretty cool, right? I mean, I get all the fresh clothes when they come out. That qualifies as cool, right?"

"Listen, Gal. You're a cool guy." Ig explained. "You just…kinda get repulsive at times. Like after a loss. And after you miss a sale. And if the Inkinators lose a game, which is a lot."

"Okay, the last one was by three points!" Gal threw his Purple Hi-Horses on, and slid into his Zink Layered LS. "I could drain a three-pointer, why can't Mendes? I don't know why they hold onto that guy."

"Okay, I agree with you there." Ig pointed, gathering his things. He was also dressed, sporting his Red Hi-Horses with a Linen Shirt and Retro Specs. "You ready to go? We're meeting Bell and Reed for lunch in the cafeteria."

"Yeah, let's go." Gal agreed. "See this?" He pulled out a new hat. "What do you think?"

"From the Aimee Yoshi collection, right?" Ig observed.

"Yeah." Gal nodded. "She's got the coolest stuff. That whole 'Earth 2016' collection is pretty nice. Humans knew how to dress, huh?"

"How about we dress it to the caf?" Ig joked.

"That's not funny." Gal sighed. "Nice try though."

* * *

 **12:04 PM IST**

The I.N.F.R.A.R.E.D.D. eating space was huge. It took up the space that was an old airplane hanger, and the bustling sounds of all the Inklings that occupied it could only be contained here. "Where we supposed to meet Bell and Reed?"

"The usual spot." Ig pulled out his buzzing phone. "Yeah, it's Ig. Where are you guys?" Ig spent some time listening for a bit. "Right. Gotcha. I'll see you there." He hung up furiously. "Change of plans. We're meeting at the pizza place on Pacific Street."

"What?" Gal batted an eyebrow. "Why all the change all of the sudden?"

"They figure it's a Saturday, so we might as well try a new place." Ig assumed. "We could use a bit of change."

"How far is that from here?" Gal asked, observing the length of the line for the usual fish sandwiches.

"A thirty minute bike ride." Ig calculated. "Unless we take the freeway."

" _Bike_ on the freeway?" Gal clarified.

"I'd advise against that, Gal." Ig advised. "Cars are driving at least 120 on a slow day."

"Yeah, but it's the Saturday afternoon usual hold-up." Gal reminded. "The Inkinators play tonight, and it's a home game. That will put the traffic at a steady 60."

"You're really pushing for this." Ig observed. "I'll go get the bikes."

* * *

 **Inkopolis Central Freeway, 12:22 PM IST**

"Ah!" Gal exclaimed. "Feel that wind! Nothing like a good ride. Ig, keep up!"

"I'm trying!" Ig coughed, pedaling hard to keep up with Galahad. The cars were barely moving at all, all six lanes of them. In fact, Galahad and Ignaticus were passing them on their cheap pedal bikes. "This is the exit up here."

"I see the place!" Gal pointed. "The one with the Inkling holding the giant pizza, right?"

"That's the place." Ig checked the picture. "Yeah, I see Bell's car parked out front." He pointed to the red sports car. "Goodness, Galahad! Use your brakes! This is a steep drop!"

"Fine, I'll see you there tomorrow then!" Gal laughed. "I'm going no brakes down this hill!" Gal sped down the hill, hanging a right quickly, turning into the plaza. He sped over a small curb, and the bike flew up from underneath him, wiping him out. Galahad landed on his back on a small patch of grass.

"Oh, boy!" Ig rode over to him. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Gal laughed, winded. "Yeah! I'm fine. Just hungry."

"Your bike looks totaled." Ig realized. "How are you gonna get around?"

"Naw, it's fine." Gal dismissed. "I'll get Bell to drop me off at my mechanics' place after lunch. Let's just get some food, I'm starved."

* * *

 **The Pizza Place, 12:51 PM IST**

"Guys!" Gal waved as he and Ig entered the pizza place.

"About time!" Bellerophor stood up, giving Gal a hearty handshake and a bro-hug. He wore all dark clothes, his leather jacket and leather pants looked like one piece. He wore tall army boots that looked like they'd never been cleaned. His black tentacles were tucked under a black hat that, like his outfit and shoes were from the Aimee Yoshi collection.

"We were getting hungry, guys!" Reed informed, giving Ig a pat on the back. Reed was a bit more colourful than his friend. He wore a basic white T-Shirt and acid washed jeans from the Aimee Yoshi collection. He had some neon yellow running shoes and also wore a hat that matched his green tentacles. "We heard about the battle, good to see you guys in one piece."

"It was Gal who really took control there." Ig recalled. "He pulled out that Inkzooka and sent those Octarians packing across the border!"

"In that case, lunch is on me!" Bell proclaimed.

"Actually, I need that favour after lunch." Gal added. "Need you to drop me by the mechanics' so I can get Rover out there patched up."

"I'll take lunch then." Reed offered. "I might need you to cover for me on the battlefield eventually."

"Good soldier like you?" Ig asked, shocked. "You'd be the one in Galahad's place if that happened!"

"We ordering or what?" Gal changed the topic. "I didn't bust my bike up to get no food."

"We just got a large pepperoni." Bell explained. "Figured you'd be good with that."

"Cool." Gal smiled. It got awkwardly quiet after Gal responded. The sounds of the ceiling fan blowing and the Squid Squad song from the speaker channeled everyone to pull out their phones and check messages. All of the sudden, the music faded out. This prompted the four friends to get off their phones and look around.

"That's weird." Reed noticed. "This song is like five minutes long, it's been on for a minute!"

"Oh, let it go." Gal chuckled. "Radio edits are usually shorter."

"I don't think it's the radio!" Bell's eyes were fixed on a white sports car that just pulled up. "Look who just pulled in!" When Bell pointed the car out, an electric synthpop song faded into the restaurant. The other Inklings in the restaurant realized who had just arrived at the diner. Most of them had some sort of clothes relating them to I.N.F.R.A.R.E.D.D. on. Most of the guys ran to the window to catch a glimpse and then gathered by the front door. "Well, well, well!" Bell smirked a cocky grin. "If it isn't the Yoshi sisters!" Three of the prettiest Inkling girls Gal had ever seen exited the sweet ride. They were all giggling, and taking selfies. They opened the door and were swarmed by an army of Inklings, desperate for a chance to talk to them.

"Who the heck are the Yoshi sisters?" Gal looked to Ig, who was equally as confused.

"The hottest, freshest girls to ever walk into I.N.F.R.A.R.E.D.D.!" Bell explained.

"And you're not all pumped by this, Reed? You're usually Bell's shadow."

"Hey, I _got_ a great girlfriend." Reed reminded him. "And besides, Circe is friends with the Yoshi sisters."

"So, who's who in the zoo here?" Gal asked, "If this hopeless army ever moves."

"The one in the front is Allie." Bell pointed to the one in the front, who like her sisters was being swarmed. She had long pink tentacles that almost dragged on the floor. She didn't wear anything from Turf War; she just stuck to a white top that was a bit too short and long black leggings. Her gold Lo-Tops and pink beanie blended into her look.

"What's the verdict on her?" Ig inquired.

"She's got a boyfriend, I'm pretty sure." Bell guessed. "That's what Fill from base told me, at least."

"Gossip boy Fill." Ig recalled. "Who's next?"

"The one in the blue is Emily." Bell motioned to the next one, who was busy trying to listen to the music. She wore clothes from Turf War, a combination of a Squid Hairclip to keep her blue tentacles in order, a blue jacket and Cream Hi-Tops. She seemed to be more down-to-Earth than her sister.

"Info, Bell." Ig urged.

"Right. She's also got a boyfriend." Bell reported. "I hear he's in the Inkyland Royal Arm. But I could be wrong. Heh, as if."

"Oh, so a big shot." Gal laughed.

"I hear he's a lot like me." Bell bragged.

"Still a big shot." Gal joked.

"Don't let her hear you, idiot!" Ig smacked Gal's head. "Go on."

"I've never seen you so interested in anything." Gal smirked.

"The last one's a beauty." Bell pointed. "That's Lea in the back." The last of the sisters looked a lot prettier than the others. They were all pretty, but she wore a lot less makeup to look good. She also wore clothes from the Aimee collection. She wore an open red jacket with a short white tank top under it. She wore tight jeans and Lo-Tops like her sisters. She didn't have anything on her head, except her red tentacles and a great big smile.

"Yeah, she is pretty." Gal agreed. "Damn, her smile is contagious. Anything to know?"

"What more would you want to know?" Bell whispered. "Isn't that enough?"

"Aw, yeah buddy!" Gal smirked an overconfident grin. "I'd try to make a move, but she's waaaay out of my league."

"Oh, you are _so_ right." Ig nodded to agree, channeling an angered expression on Gal's face.

"Don't look now, but they're coming this way." Bell pointed, reclining into the booth. Reed was pretty lost now, having gazed into his phone a while ago.

"You think they'll see us?" Gal asked.

"Oh, **no.** " Bell disagreed. "I **guarantee** they'll see us."

"What makes you so sure?" Ig batted a dirty look, showing he was not to be toyed with.

"Just this." Bell stood up. "Girl! Over here!" He waved.

"What is he **_doing?_** " Ig growled under his breath.

"You don't know?" Reed asked. "Bell asked the blue one out this morning, and she said yes."

Gal and Ig's jaws dropped, they looked at each other, shocked, before exclaiming **"WHAT!?"**

"Bell!" Emily pushed a guy away, running towards their booth. "Thanks for inviting me here!" She planted a kiss on his check. "Are these your two friends who were out this morning?"

"That's them!" Bell motioned. "Emily, these are my friends, Galahad Reinhard and Ignaticus Kwame."

"Nice to meet you guys!" Emily smiled. "These are my sisters, Allie and Lea." Lea smiled, while Allie shrugged and look away.

"Nice to met you." Ig welcomed. "We'd like for you to stay and talk, but you're probably busy. We're all I.N.F.R.A.R.E.D.D. here, so guess we'll meet there and can chat later."

"That sounds great!" Emily agreed. "I'll see you later, Bell, we're headed out to Inkopolis Tower to battle for a bit."

"Cool! Score some kills for me." Bell laughed. "Good luck!" He motioned, as they took off.

"You're in the Royal Army?" Gal asked, impressed.

"Yeah, yeah," Bell turned to Ig, "Ig, when girls like them come to talk, we don't tell them to get lost, got me?"

"Well, I didn't say get lost." Ig clarified.

"Work on that, Ig." Bell advised. "Gal, you ready head to the mechanics'?"

"Actually, drop us off at Inkopolis Tower." Gal requested.

"Gal, you don't mean-" Ig started.

"I see what you're thinking." Reed smiled. "Let's move out, guys! Gal's got an idea that I like!"

"You coming?" Bell asked, surprised.

"Circe told me to meet her there, I might as well." Reed shrugged. "I want a front row seat for this!"

"Oh, boy. I hope you know what you're doing." Ig reminded.

"When have I ever **not** known what I'm doing?" Gal inquired. "Just follow my lead, Ig. If my plan works, we'll be sailing in Bell's boat pretty soon."


	2. I 1: Turf War

**Inkopolis Tower Lobby, 2:48 PM IST**

"You ready, Gal?" Ignaticus wondered, checking him over.

"I'm level 1, Ig." Galahad reminded, dressed in the basic ensemble: a White Headband, Basic Tee and Cream Basics. "I won't be ready for a few months, now."

"Yeah." Ig agreed. "I thought you had that shirt and shoes for battles?"

"Those were presents." Gal explained. "I can't use them until I have access to the other stores. How about you?"

"Hey, I'm level 5." Ig defended. He showed off his battle set: Full-Moon Glasses, a Squidstar Waistcoat and Roasted Brogues. He drew his N-ZAP '85, its sleek finish catching Gal's eye. "I can handle myself pretty well."

"If it isn't the schemers!" Bellerophor joked, approaching them. He was dressed like he knew what to expect. A Paintball Mask, Gray College Sweat and Orange Arrows made up his battle armour. He drew his Aerospray MG to match Ig's weapon. "Level 16 and climbing, boys!"

"Please," Reed adjusted his Retro Specs. He checked his Baby-Jelly Shirt and Blue Slip-Ons. He placed his weapon in front of him: the mighty Splat Roller. "Anyone can get **carried** for 15 levels, the real level 10 pros like me that do the heavy lifting themselves. I haven't had a single round below 800 points with this thing!" He bragged.

"We'll see what you got out on the battlefield, eh?" Bell taunted. "How much experience you packing, Gal?"

"Well, I've never played a Turf War before, except on the Wii U." Gal explained, checking Bell and Reed's dropped jaws.

"Like, not even the tutorial?" Bell stammered.

"Recon?" Reed added.

"First time." Gal looked at his shoes. "What the hell is _this_ thing?"

"This is the Splattershot Jr." Reed laughed. "Every noob's first choice." Bell and even Ig were snickering.

"What's so bad about it?" Gal asked, looking for a decent excuse to excuse its lameness.

"It can't shoot straight!" Bell explained. "It just goes and goes until there's no more juice!"

"Don't listen to them, Gal." Ig consoled. "Now, you know about squid and Inkling form, right?" He mocked, stirring up malicious laughter that looked to never end. "I'm sorry!" Ig sputtered through howls.

"Don't apologize, that was **good!** " Bell pointed. "But seriously, you'll be fine, Gal." He gave a pat of comfort. "Just get your 700 points, or let us carry you, and you can pick up a better weapon. Sheldon will hook you up. In the meantime, let's get into the waiting room."

* * *

"So, what happens now?" Gal asked, glancing around the constrained room.

"You can play some minigames here, or you can make conversation with our opponents." Reed explained. "Or, talk to your team! That's the beauty of the new Team Turf Wars; you can team up with three others and play with the same people on your team each round. Solo is where you go in alone and meet new folks, if you're into that."

"What do you guys do?" Gal sought the pros' advice.

"I like to learn some things about my opponents." Bell informed, looking past the gaming Ig towards their opponents: three Inkling boys and a girl, all in assorted gear and various shooters. "See these guys?" He pointed.

"What about them?" Gal whispered.

"The guy with the .52 Gal at the end there is the best on the team." Bell deduced. "He's got three-star gear, while the others have a highest of two."

"Who should I aim for?"

"Everyone." Reed interrupted. "Get points and then move in for kills to get more points."

"How you doin'?" Bell waved to the other team.

"We can see you talking about us." The guy with the .52 Gal spoke back. "Don't worry, you'll get served up right."

"Smooth." Ig nudged, in the middle of Squid Jump.

"Let's get out there and bury these overconfident suckers." Bell snarled. He pulled the team onto the circular spawn point. As the boys disappeared, they reappeared, unified in the colour pink.

Ig pulled his N-ZAP to a ready position. "Moray Towers. A nice, tough stage for your first time, Gal."

"What if I fall off these…towers?" Gal shuddered.

"It's just like the video game, Gal." Reed explained. "Got it?"

"Yeah." Gal responded. "Thanks."

"Ready, team?" Bell asked. The boys nodded, Gal more nervously than the others. "Let's get it on!"

* * *

"This is so great!" Gal cheered. "I'm doing so great!"

"Don't get cocky." Ig advised. "That's when they get you!"

Gal checked the match status. The opposing team had barely left the spawn point, while Gal was already on the third lowest tower, poised to claim a load of points. "I've got these!" Suddenly, a powerful burst of green ink shot from a tower, causing him to burst to ink-bits. As the ghost of his squid returned to the spawn point, he caught a glimpse of the Inkling who shot him: a cocky boy with a Splat Charger. He grinned as Gal floated away. "I'm gonna get him for that!"

"You do that." Reed supported. He rolled up the ramp to where the sniper was, crushing him under the power of his roller. "I got him back for you, Gal!"

"Focus on points!" Bell called, jumping out of the pink ink, mowing down the girl with the Tentatek Splattershot. "I'm on my way to their spawn point!" As Bell turned to ink the ramp, a Splat Wall flew forward, bringing Bell's adventure to an end. "Damn .52 Gal." Bell realized, already knowing his killer. "Ig, where are you?"

"I'm a bit busy!" Ig reported, hiding behind a wall, being repelled by a Slosher's relentless wave of Burst Bombs. "I need support!"

"I'm coming, Ig!" Gal spotted him, and super jumped to his spot. He ran out from behind the wall to attack, before being covered by the Slosher, who pulled out an Inkstrike, firing the missile onto a tower Gal had spent good time inking. "That jerk!"

"Out of the way!" Bell called, jumping to Ig's spot. "Time for some artillery!" He drew the powerful Inkzooka, aimed at the Slosher Inkling.

"Uh, **help!** " He called for support. Undetected, the .52 Gal slipped in, throwing another Splat Wall down for protection.

"Damn!" Bell cursed, continuing to fire on the saved enemies.

"I see you, Bell!" Reed called, noticing the clock had struck one minute left. "I got a Killer Wail with their names on it!" He aimed the Killer Wail at the two opponents. "No Splash Wall is going to save you now!" He launched the destroying weapon, creating a wave of pain that vaporized the Splat Charger Inkling.

"How about the others?" Ig asked.

"Right here!" A voice called. The .52 Gal Inkling aimed the weapon at the pink Inklings, finishing them off with a total of six shots. "45 seconds. This match is ours."

"What about the rookie?" The Slosher Inkling questioned.

"He's worthless." The big boss dismissed. "We just need to head up this tower, and we've won."

 **"** **WORTHLESS!?"** A voice cried from above, as Galahad flew in. "I'll show you worthless!" Gal used his surprise entrance to force the enemies back where they came from.

"How long was he there?" The Slosher stammered.

"It doesn't matter!" .52 dismissed. "There's 30 second-" He was cut off, as Gal rolled in with his weapon blazing. The boss was sent packing, leaving the Slosher.

"I'll finish you off!" The Slosher had a clear shot at Gal, when Gal drew his wild card. He activated his Bubbler, making the buckets of ink worthless. Gal finished him off with a Splat Bomb. Galahad growled, proceeding to cover the lowest tower in pink ink.

"He's doing it, Bell!" Ig realized. "We might just pull it off!"

"We might!" Bell agreed. "Let's get in there!" He declared, pointing towards the opposite spawn point.

"Get your crap together!" The boss yelled. "That rookie is headed our way, if we can finish him off quick, we can still win this!"

"Ten seconds." Bell reported. "Reed, you there yet?"

"Just arrived." Reed landed beside Gal. He spotted the enemy Inklings jumping from a higher tower to theirs. Reed pulled out a Killer Wail, and aimed it at the spot the enemies landed, picking up four kills in the process. "This round's ours." He checked the time, which read 0 seconds. Judd the cat came out to survey the battlefield. He calculated the area taken by each team, raising the pink flag, declaring the victors.

"We won!" Gal cheered, excited. "Awesome! Does that mean I level up?"

"Let's see how many points you picked up." Reed checked the match's statistics. At the top sat Reed with 1298 points, with 6 kills and 2 deaths. Holding up the rear was Gal with 1142 points, having picked up 2 kills and 5 deaths. Gal watched as he transformed into squid form and returned to the lobby.

"We saw the statistics." Ig informed.

"Congrats, Gal." Bell smiled, giving him a high five. "You pick up fast. This weapon obviously is limiting your abilities, though. Luckily, since you leveled up, you can head over to Ammo Knights and pick up a new weapon."

"Seriously?" Gal stammered. "Awesome! I could use a new weapon!"

* * *

"Sheldon!" Bell knocked on the wall as he led the team in.

"Hello, hello!" The horseshoe crab emerged from his shell. "Bellerophor! How goes the battling? Here to pick up a new weapon?"

"Actually, I'm showing my friend around." Bell pointed to Gal. "This is Galahad Reinhard, dedicated and decorated I.N.F.R.A.R.E.D.D. soldier who finally decided to give Turf Wars a go."

"Pleasure to meet you, Galahad." Sheldon bowed. "So, you're level 2?"

"That's right." Gal nodded. "One battle with these pros was all it took."

"That's good to hear!" Sheldon agreed. "Very rarely does a rookie pick up a win in their first battle. Anyway, let me show you some choices for you." Sheldon pulled a shelf out of his counter marked 'level2.' It was worn out, since it was probably being used frequently. "Here are some choices for you. The first weapon is the Splattershot. This weapon is more balanced than the Jr, as it trades fire rate for range and damage. Also, the Splat Bomb and Bubbler subs have been swapped for Burst Bombs and Bomb Rush. What do you think?"

Galahad pondered the weapon in front of him. "Do you have anything else?"

"As a matter of fact," Sheldon caught a glimpse of a box that had been mailed in that morning. "I received the first weapons of the RY Weapon Series. One of the is a modified Splattershot!" He pulled out a brighter Splattershot with a black and red 'RY' logo. "This is the RY Splattershot. It is a recolour of the Splattershot, except with a different set. This one comes with Disruptors and Killer Wail for a more offensive approach."

"I think we might a winner!" Gal held it, making a connection with it.

"Hey, Shel?" Ig piped up. "What does RY stand for?"

"Red Yoshi." Sheldon explained. "You know, the war hero that drove the Octarians' shadow creatures out of Inkyland about 30 years ago?"

"Never thought he'd get into arms manufacturing." Bell admitted.

"He wants to make as much cash as his wife, Aimee." Sheldon explained. "What do we think, Galahad?"

"How much?" Gal questioned.

"1000 cash." Sheldon answered.

"It's a good thing I picked up points last battle." Gal told himself. "You got a purchase, Sheldon!"

"Splendid!" Sheldon saluted. "Let me go grab you one from the back." Sheldon ran into the storage room to get Gal his very own.

"Look at you!" Ig nudged. "You bought your first weapon!"

"Good pick." Bell advised. "If I had to do it all over, I'd choose that one, too. At least until I leveled up further."

"Here we are!" Sheldon traded the weapon for some cash. "Enjoy!"

* * *

"I'm so pumped!" Gal cheered. "I mean, I made a good buy, right?"

"I think so." Ig pitched in. "What do you think, Reed? You've been quiet over there."

"It's good, I guess." Reed guessed. "I probably don't see much in it because I'm a roller."

"So, what's the next move?" Bell asked. "You want another round?"

"I don't know." Gal shrugged. "I ant to give this a solid test without any stress." As he said that, he caught a glimpse of a group of familiar faces enter the lobby. "Actually, I think we can do another battle." He pointed to the lobby.

"Oh no." Reed gasped. "That's Circe's team."

"What do you mean?" Bell asked. "Those are the Yoshi sisters." Both of their jaws dropped in realization. "Your girl's team is the Yoshi sisters?"

"Let's get in there!" Gal ordered. "I'm feeling pretty good about this!"

"Are you sure, Gal?" Ig asked. "Ever since the four of them started battling together, they're undefeated!"

"This is my chance to get in!" Gal explained. "Come on, guys!"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Bell clarified.

"Yes. Yes, I am." Gal affirmed.

"Okay." Reed sighed. "Be prepared for the worst."


	3. I 11: The Second Battle

**3:01 PM IST**

"Circe!"

"Reed?" Circe turned slowly, responding to the call. Circe looked pretty fresh and harmless in her combination of a Visor Skate Helmet, Dark Urban Vest and Punk Cherries, but she looked tough once her messy hair and war painted face was considered. "What are you doing here?"

"Gal wanted to make his Turf War debut today." Reed gave his girlfriend a hug as he explained. "I was surprised he had the energy to after what happened this morning."

"Oh, **right!** " Circe remembered. "I heard about your efforts this morning, Galahad. Great job taking control of the situation, Major-General Inkiford told me he was quite impressed. Speaking of him, remind me to tell you something after we battle."

"Sure thing, Lieutenant." Gal recognized.

"Tell you what, I'll make a deal with you." Circe stopped. "You call me Circe outside of I.N.F.R.A.R.E.D.D. and I'll call you Gal outside. Deal?"

"Sounds good to me, Circe." Gal acknowledged. "We starting soon?"

"Just waiting for my teammates." Circe explained.

"I know this might be out of line, Circe," Ignaticus began, "But could we get an idea of the Yoshi sisters levels?"

"Normally I'd leave this as confidential, but I'll be real with you, you'll can as much info about them as possible, but it won't help." Circe explained. "They're the best I.N.F.R.A.R.E.D.D. soldiers I've ever seen compete at Turf War. Allie is level 11, Emily is level 17, Lea is level 6 and I'm level 19."

"You guys got better since last time." Bellerophor admitted.

"I'd same to you guys, but you guys had Samson and Greggory last time." Circe reminded. "Anyway, here comes my teammates now." The Yoshi sisters exited from the streetcar that ran on the 8-lane Plaza Circle road. Allie was carrying her Inkbrush, and sported a Takoroka Mesh, Black Squideye and White Kicks. Following close behind was Emily with her Splat Charger, and combining a Bobble Hat, Green Zip Hoodie and Moto Boots to form her outfit. Lea had to run to catch up to her sisters. She carried her Splattershot carelessly, and her outfit consisted of Studio Headphones, a White Tee and Pink Trainers. "Hey, girls! Reed and Bell's team want to take us on in a Turf War. What do you say?"

"Sure, whatever." Allie rolled her eyes, pulling out her phone to avoid conversation.

"Sounds fine to me." Emily pointed her weapon at Bell.

"I'd love to battle!" Lea cheered, enthusiastically. "I have to work on my technique, this would be great!"

"It's a plan." Gal coolly pumped his fist. "Let's get started!"

* * *

Gal, Ig, Bell and Reed emerged from the pink ink of their spawn point. The stage of Walleye Warehouse surrounded them on all sides. In the distance, Circe, Allie, Emily and Lea spawned into the light blue ink of their spawn point. "You ready, team?" Bell confirmed.

"Let's go!" Ig cheered.

"Good answer!" Reed agreed. "Match begins in 3…2…1…BEGIN!"

"Wait!" Gal realized. "What weapon does Circe use?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Bell winked. "Let's get out there!" Gal swam through the ink is teammates had lain before him. He emerged and inked a trail to the large area to the right of the boxes stacked in the middle. He covered the area effortlessly, and got into position to intercept anyone who would try to enter. He spotted Lea inking up the large middle territory with Burst Bombs and Splattershot fire. "Let's see what you can do!" He told his RY Splattershot. He tossed a Disruptor high into the air, landing it right behind Lea, hindering her movements.

"Sis!" Lea yelled. "HELP!"

"Too late!" Galahad flew out of his ink, unleashing a blitz of fire onto the Inkling Girl, successfully splatting her. "First kill, boys!" Gal cheered. Suddenly, a sub weapon Gal had never encountered flew above him, landing on him. It wasn't a Disruptor, but he was surrounded with some sort of tagging device.

"There he is." Circe emerged from the ink in the area he had inked earlier. She had another on ready to fly. "Emily, pin him down." Emily turned her Splat Charger to shoot down Gal, who had realized what was happening when he saw the tracking laser of her charger aimed for him. He ducked behind the wall in the area left of the stacked boxes, but noticed he still hadn't lost her.

"Stupid tagger!" Gal cursed, waiting in a pool of ink for Emily to focus on the battlefield ahead of her. He peeked from behind the wall, and saw Bell leading a blitz with his Inkzooka, leveling Emily from her post and vanquishing Circe. Reed moved in to cover the new turf, rolling quickly. Allie appeared from an uncovered puddle and swiftly splatted him, moving to face Bell, who was aiming to fire off a Seeker. As she bore down on him, he escaped through the Seeker's trail. A Splat Bomb from Ig sent Allie packing. At that moment, Gal realized the talent of his teammates.

"Great work, guys!" Gal cheered. As he did that a Burst Bomb pelted him from behind. It did damage, but not enough to return him to the spawn point.

"Get out of there, Gal!" Ig advised. "We lost track of Lea, she could be anywhere!"

"I could!" Lea whispered from behind Gal. He spun around, quickly. She blew him a kiss before unleashing an unstoppable force of Burst Bombs from her Bomb Rush. "Move in, girls!" She ordered. Emily and Allie ran in to briskly unite Ig and Bell with Reed and Gal.

"This battle is ours for the taking, team." Circe informed. "Let's deliver the knockout punch." Her team began to cover the stage with Splat Bombs and Burst Bombs, while Allie fired a decisive Inkstrike in front of the pink team's spawn point.

"Let's get our act together, team!" Reed ordered. "We've still got a minute and 45 to go. We can turn this around!" After this pep talk, the boys darted out of the spawn point, eager to get the job done. Bell flowed his Seeker into the battle, while Ig gathered a few extra points and initiated an Echolocator to track down their enemies. Emily expertly tracked where the tags came from with her eyes, and when Ig entered the main field she calmly picked him off. Reed had locked into combat with the emotionless Allie again, and used a Suction Bomb to create some distance. He used the time to launch the Killer Wail, which narrowly missed its mark. Bell jumped to his location to repel Allie, who had left a Sprinkler and fled. Gal looked around and was filled with motivation. He picked up some points to obtain a Killer Wail. He jumped to Reed's location, and took the tight lane to blue team's spawn point. He reached the bottom of the ramp to the spawn point. He turned and got ready to finish off the opposition, before the sound of respawning caught his attention. As he turned, he faced a figure that looked incredibly intimidating and powerful. They held two weapons that had tubes connected to the ink tank. The weapon in the right hand looked like a Range Blaster that could be swapped out for the three elongated barrels of the Hydra Splatling. It had a long metal tank like the back of the E-Litre 3K, giving it range, precision and power. The weapon in their left hand had the cord and tank of the Aerospray RG, but was attached to a Dual Squelcher painted gold, giving it a high fire rate and range. Gal noticed Point Sensors were ready, along with an Inkzooka. After piecing this killing machine together, Galahad came to a conclusion.

"Circe?"

"Took you long enough, silly!" Circe giggled. She aimed both her weapons at Gal, finishing him with quick blasts from the left and right weapons. She moved on to join her teammates in the main field to waste Bell, Ig and Reed. As she completed this task, the time expired. "That's game, guys! Let's see how bad we beat you." Judd waltzed in to deliver his verdict. He counted the points on each side, and declared a victory for the blue team. As Gal returned to the lobby, he met his three panting teammates there.

"Whew!" Bell gasped. "We got **wrecked!** "

"I picked up 800 points, right on the mark." Reed sighed, relieved.

"I picked up…263?" Gal realized, shocked. "That's terrible!"

"Hey, I picked up 324, which isn't much better." Ig added. "Bell?"

"Never knew my girl had so much firepower." Bell stood, frozen. "I picked up 546 points, but still. She got me… 8 times."

"Whoa." Reed raised his eyebrows. "I though I did bad when died 5 times."

"This is really helping." Ig growled. "After I fired the Echolocator, I got hit 10 times."

"Let's face it, guys." Bell stepped forward. "They're the best team I.N.F.R.A.R.E.D.D. has seen in a while. And they would still be if Circe didn't pack that Inkling Eliminator."

"You guys have gotten worse." Circe walked in, snickering.

"Hey, we didn't know you were packing…that!" Ig pointed.

"This thing?" Circe looked surprised. "Don't worry, it's not for Turf War. It's a prototype of a weapon Mekk wanted me to test. You know I'm a straight-up Dual Squelcher girl, Reed."

"I thought you final decided to switch it up." Reed sighed.

"This was all Mekk's idea?" Gal stammered. "I'm not surprised. Give him anything broken, he'll make it run like new."

"We're gonna use this thing on Octarians?" Bell assumed. **"Awesome."**

"We could have a chance if you hadn't used that thing." Gal excused, walking over to Lea. " _You_ got a lucky shot in on me."

"Hey, if I got a lucky shot, so did you." Lea clarified.

"Deal." Gal agreed. "I'm Galahad."

"I know." Lea giggled. "I'm Lea Yoshi, nice to meet you."

"So, when can I get a rematch?" Gal inquired.

"Not anytime soon." Lea admitted. "I have to go back to school next Tuesday. I'll be busy with studies for the next months. I'll tell Emily to tell Bell to let you know if I'm free." She packed her things up, waved and left.

"Good move, Gal." Ig whispered.

"Thanks." Gal winked. "Bell, we should get going. I have to see Mekk before he heads home for the day."

"Oh, you're going to see Mekk?" Circe repeated.

"Yeah." Gal confirmed. "Busted my bike earlier, gonna take it to him so it'll run like new."

"You can just tag along with me." Circe offered. "I'm taking the streetcar there to I.N.F.R.A.R.E.D.D, they'll let you bring your bike on board."

"Thanks, Circe." Gal expressed his gratitude.

"Just remember when we get there, it's Lieutenant like before." Circe reminded.

"I'll keep that in mind." Gal smiled. "We have to get there, first."


	4. I 2: Mekk

**I.N.F.R.A.R.E.D.D. Headquarters, 3:46 PM IST**

"You remember the way to Mekk's workshop, Galahad?" Circe questioned, as the pair stepped off of the streetcar and onto the I.N.F.R.A.R.E.D.D. Hangar 02's front entrance.

"I'm sure it's this way, Lieutenant." Gal carefully walked his broken bike in front of Circe. "Down the left side of the hangar and the second right in the alley there."

"I like your memory, '78." Circe complimented, taking the lead. She cleared the way, carrying her massive weapons so Gal could move quickly. She opened the metal door into Mekk's steel-walled workshop. It was just how Gal remembered it.

Two chairs sat between the door and a large potted plant. A large "Red Yoshi Enterprises" poster hung above the chairs in his waiting area. A short metal fence separated the space from Mekk's workspace. In the near corner was a large desk, the length of a car. Behind it was an even larger and longer bookshelf where Mekk kept all his plans and blueprints. Gal couldn't see into it, he had the contents locked away with his high-security locks; paranoid that someone would snatch his plans. Dozens of heavy machines littered the long workshop, and toolboxes were scattered wherever there was space. There was a cleared space down the middle so only Mekk could pass through with whatever project he could be working on. The garage door in the back seemed quite distant. Even the walls and garage door had blueprints that Mekk didn't care so much about. In other words, work assigned from the I.N.F.R.A.R.E.D.D. high hats. Mekk was in the back, working hard on something.

"Mekk!" Gal called. "You back there?" The thud of tool being dropped echoed through the shop. Mekk popped his oil-covered head out. He was dressed in his usual work clothes: a filthy Traditional Headband tied around his forehead, an also filthy Red-Check Shirt. The only clean gear he had on was his Red Work Boots. He took his smoke-covered goggles off, and threw them into a toolbox.

"Hey! If it isn't Gal!" Mekk realized, turning off the loud Squid Squad music being blared through tiny speakers in the top corners of the shop. He opened the metal gate, and gave Gal a firm handshake. "Bring me something to tinker with?"

"It's my bike, again." Gal motioned to the bike that had crumbled to the ground yet again. "This is the second time in the last week. I thought I could patch it up the first time-"

"There's your first mistake." Mekk laughed. "No sweat, Gal. We're buddies, right? Buddies got each other's backs. You got my back when it comes to bringing weapons back from the battlefield to tinker with; I fix up anything that needs fixing. That's my passion, bud. I may not know how to use a weapon when it's in my hand, but I know the weapon itself better than anyone."

"You got that right." Gal agreed, staring at Mekk's ashy hands. "What colour is your skin again?"

"It's supposed to be whitish, but with all the smoke I take in, I'm not so sure." Mekk explained.

"You should really wear a mask for that." Gal advised. "I'm sure all that smoke isn't good for your lungs."

"I usually do." Mekk explained. "The dusty work was this morning, I was just screwing around with an old Blaster. The bosses want me to make the very first Hero Blaster and replica. This is a big deal for me; they usually send this work to an arms producer like Splat Inc. or RY Industries."

"Speaking of RY," Gal cut in, "I picked up a new weapon they just put out. Check it out." He tossed Mekk the RY Splattershot.

"Wow," Mekk looked it over, checking the sub and special weapons it came with. "You can tell Red Yoshi was behind this, it's already an improvement from the classic model."

"Really?" Gal asked, puzzled. "How so?"

"Here," Mekk looked around frantically, before picking up a Splat branded Splattershot. "Hold both weapons. What do you notice?"

"Whoa," Gal realized. "The RY model is a heck ton lighter!"

"That's not the only difference." Mekk took them back. "The overall design is more efficient. It uses a lot less material, and works just as well as the classic. This lets the builders like me and Red Yoshi use the costly materials to support the effort to defend Inkyland from the Octarians."

"And that, right there, is why RY Industries needs to hire you to work for them." Gal applauded.

"I try." Mekk chuckled. "I'm actually happiest contributing my current life to defending our people. Once I've given all my good years to I.N.F.R.A.R.E.D.D, then I might consider joining them."

"Sounds like a plan." Circe called, waiting patiently in the back.

"Oh my gosh!" Mekk stuttered. "I'm sorry, Circe! I didn't see you back there!"

"It's alright, Mekk." She dismissed. "You don't interrupt my work, I figured I could return the favour."

"Thanks, Circe." Mekk nodded. "So, how did it go? How did the Dual Destroyer perform in battle? I bet you put the other team to shame."

"Yeah, they did put us to shame." Gal shrugged.

"Oh." Mekk realized. "Did it pack a punch?"

"A **punch!?"** Gal raised his voice. "This better be for I.N.F.R.A.R.E.D.D. use, or you might get into some legal trouble."

"I figured as much." Mekk helped Circe remove it. "Any improvements to be made on the double D, Circe?"

"Just the ink tank." Circe explained. "I couldn't get to many shots off before I had to refill."

"Well, I'll tell you the problem." Mekk examined it before clearing a table to make room for it. "You were only equipped with a Turf War sized tank. Never forget, the I.N.F.R.A.R.E.D.D. tanks hold more ink, and are much more efficient. Once I tweak it a bit, it'll be even more efficient."

"Estimate for time?" Circe twirled her hair.

"How much can you get me?"

"I'll talk to some of the Colonels, see how much they'll permit." Circe reported.

"I shouldn't expect much time." Mekk told himself, but spoke so Gal and Circe could hear him. "Those high hats don't give me much wiggle room, even though I'm the one behind all of the weapons I.N.F.R.A.R.E.D.D. uses, and maybe the Royal Army might use. They do a good job covering their weapons. I.N.F.R.A.R.E.D.D's top mechanic has no idea what weapons they use."

"You could as Bell." Gal suggested. "He just got accepted in the army. He even got a letter of confirmation from General Robert Sinclair and Her Majesty, The Crystal Queen Abbie of Inkyland."

"I'll have to ask him soon." Mekk noticed. "The Royal Army will want him there every week."

"About that." Gal halted, relieved. "He only has to go to the Capital on weekends, they know he is dedicated and committed in I.N.F.R.A.R.E.D.D, and they have honoured that commitment."

"That's even better." Mekk agreed. "Bell will agree that Inkopolis is his home, and it always will be. Besides, I have to find a place to put more weapons."

"Where are all the ones you used to keep in here?" Circe questioned.

"The boarded up room on the left of this one." Mekk pointed, walking over to a giant poster of RY Industries. He pressed a button, causing the poster to roll up and reveal the door to the weapons room. "Right through here. I'd invite you in, but there are weapons literally everywhere. I don't want you guys to get hurt, or hurt any weapons."

"Well, I'd better head out now." Gal checked the time. "How long will the bike take?"

"Normally, it'd take 5." Mekk began, "But I want to take some time to really improve it, so come back in 30?"

"Sounds good." Gal agreed. "I'll see you then!" He waved, turning to Circe. "Hope to see you soon again, Lieutenant."

"Same to you, '78." Circe agreed. "Take care."

* * *

"Gal!" A voice called from behind. "Slow down!"

Gal turned to face the voice. "Hey! Fill!" A pale Inkling ran up behind Gal. He was dressed in the I.N.F.R.A.R.E.D.D. essentials: a Hero Headset, Hero Vest and Hero Runners.

"Where you headed?" Fill inquired. "I just saw you come out of Mekk's shop, bust up your bike again?"

"Yeah," Gal sighed. "That old thing takes a beating."

"How many times have I offered to get you a new one?" Fill protested. "Listen, I know a guy…"

"Oh, no **no** **NO!** " Gal rolled his eyes. "I'm diving into one of your 'I know a guy' schemes again!"

"Just listen," Fill pressed. "He's got great, new bikes from the Capital. They'll take you anywhere in a flash, and he'll get you a great deal!"

"Fill, if you're talking about Speedy Pete, he stole those when he hijacked the truck on the Jelly City Freeway last month!"

"Oh, that only happened once." Fill dismissed. "Just let me take you to see him one time. If you don't like it, it never happened!"

"Excuse me, gentlemen." An older Inkling, dressed in the I.N.F.R.A.R.E.D.D. uniform, consisting of a military cap, medal-covered jacket, olive green pants and loud brown boots. "Is one of you Galahad Reinhard?"

"That's him!" Fill pointed. "Him!"

"You have to come with me, '78." The officer ordered. "The Lieutenant-General wishes to speak with you."

* * *

"You wished to speak with me, General Inklingstone?" Gal sat down, nervously.

"Yes, that is true, '78." The General sat in the darkness, refusing to show his face.

"If this about what happened just now, I wasn't going to take Filbert's advice." Gal clarified. "He likes to break out a 'I know a guy' scheme, and it just gets worse from-"

"Silence." The General stomped. "You will only spoke when spoken to."

"Understood." Gal choked.

"Now, the other Generals and I have been aware of your recent exhibition of leadership in a recent battle in the Great Desert." He began. "However, some of your reckless behavior in battles prior to this have been idiotic, and have almost compromised operations. Had it not been for your show of leadership, you'd be facing harsher punishment." Gal swallowed hard, unsure of what was to come. "After considering all of the past events, the Generals and I have decided what is best for you is if you attend secondary school for at least a year."

 **"** **WHAT!?"** Gal completely lost his cool, erupting to his feet.

"The only way for you to learn proper battle operations is for you to learn them." Inklingstone continued. "Besides, I'd hate to say it, but you are possibly one of the **stupidest** recruits we have taken in."

"That is **not true!** " Gal pointed.

"Is it?" The General questioned. "What does I.N.F.R.A.R.E.D.D. stand for?" He asked, hiding his mug, which had it explained.

Gal hesitated for a while, before letting out a long sigh. "Tell me the answer and I'll attend school."

"You will be attending Flounder Heights Private School." The General explained. "I.N.F.R.A.R.E.D.D. will pay for your education there, and we have placed you in classes with your friend, Ignaticus."

"Okay, now that you bring that up, it sounds pretty good." Gal admitted. "When do I start?"

"Everyone's first day is this coming Tuesday." Inklingstone informed. "This gives you two days to prepare. We have sent you a list of materials you will need for activities."

"Understood." Gal nodded. "Thank you, General. I shall take my leave now."

"Yes, and '78?" He paused Gal. "I.N.F.R.A.R.E.D.D. stands for _Inkopolis' New First Response And Readied Extreme Defense Division._ "

"Hmm." Gal looked out the door. "I'll have to remember that."


	5. I 3: The School Situation

**2:21 PM IST, Monday September 2** **nd** **, 3046**

"…And that's the situation." Galahad finished explaining.

"Whoa." Ignaticus shook his head. "I take it you're not thrilled about going to school."

"You took it right." Gal admitted. "I didn't plan to go to school after I dropped out after Grade 8. My plan was to get enrolled in I.N.F.R.A.R.E.D.D, work up to the Royal Army, retire after 70 years of service and live happily ever after!"

"That's a good life plan." Ig agreed. "But it might be a good idea to get a grasp of where Inkyland came from. They're paying for the education, too."

"The General just wants to keep me out of the way, just in case I screw up like I did before the Great Desert mission." Gal whined.

"Gal, the General suggested this to you because he cares about you." Ig explained. "If he wanted to punish you, he'd send you to face the front line of Octoland, or send you to the overseas territory. I think he sees something in you, and he wants it to blossom so desperately, he's willing to send you somewhere where you can discover yourself."

"That's also a good point." Gal agreed.

"Besides," Ig put his hand on Gal's shoulder. "There are a lot of girls that go to Flounder Heights Academy."

Gal's head lifted forward, before turning slowly to reveal his beaming grin. "You just sealed the deal, Ig." He picked up the pamphlet. It was covered in very professional-looking photos of the academy, that were all accented by the sunset in each picture. "Look out, ladies. Galahad Reinhart is coming to the FHA!"

* * *

 **8:54 PM, Galahad's Apartment, South-Central Inkopolis**

Galahad and his bike entered the building he called home. He punched in the fifth floor, and waited to arrive. The heavy mirrored doors slid open, and Gal hung a right turn and unlocked the door to Room 523. He put his keys down on the table next to his door. His room was a large rectangle, with creamy white walls and a hardwood floor. There was a small kitchen to the left of the entrance, with the essentials: stainless steel appliances that included stove, dishwasher, fridge, sink, microwave, toaster and wood cabinets on a tiled floor. The TV was positioned in the corner in front of an I.N.F.R.A.R.E.D.D. area rug, coffee table and L-shape sofa. Behind the sofa was a small circular table with three chairs. By the sliding glass door that gave way to a balcony with an astounding view was the computer where Gal did all his research. To the left of the computer was a small hall where the bathroom and bedroom were. A large abstract painting from Museum d'Alfonsino hung on the wall between the washroom and the entrance. He parked his bike by the computer and reclined into his sofa. Suddenly, the door opened to the hall, and in barged a middle-aged Inkling. He had tall grey hair on a wrinkly face that almost matched the walls, if it weren't for the glasses. He wore a checkered jacket over a flowery shirt. He had long shorts on, white socks up to his knees and white sneakers. Gal smiled. "Hey, Furman."

"There you are!" Furman pointed, holding his head. "I was looking for you all day!"

"Something come up?" Gal asked, puzzled.

"…" Furman paused for a moment. "No, nothing happened. Usually on Mondays at 2:30 AM you're home."

"So you were bored?" Gal finished, disappointed. "Why didn't you call Torrez or Joe Guillermo?"

"They were down at the Memorial Park." Furman explained. "I was busy in my hot tub once I found out you were gone."

Gal shook his head, laughing.

"What is it, Gal?" Furman demanded.

"Nothing." Gal turned on the TV. The sound of a slapped bass riff and horns blasted from the TV as Gal turned it down. He pointed to the TV with the remote. "You ever see this show?"

"Oh, _Seinfeld_?" Furman chuckled. "I watch this show all the time on your TV!"

"Well, you remind me of Kramer from that show." Gal laughed.

"…" Furman paused again. "…I can see that." He accepted. "Well, I'm gonna head out now. I'm meeting some of the guys down at a bar. I'd ask you to come, but you're underage."

"I thought you said you didn't call the guys?" Gal remembered.

"You asked if _I_ called them." Furman reminded. " _They_ called me."

"Never mind," Gal dismissed. "Go, have a good time."

"Yeah, buddy!" Furman nodded, and hopped out of Gal's apartment. Gal got up and locked the door for the night.

Gal sighed, looking around his dark apartment. He walked out to his balcony, looking out to the cityscape of South Inkopolis. He could see over the entire area, since the apartment was on top of a hill. It was covered in old houses, or at least houses that looked old from all of the gang wars that went on there. Going into the " _land_ " was a suicide mission. The only way you'd get in is if you knew whatever gang got to you first's code or you were dark like Ig. Gal was able to pick out Port Mackerel from all the carnage. He turned around and returned into his home to sleep.

* * *

 **5:25 AM, Tuesday, September 3** **rd**

Gal's alarm blared through his small bedroom. The dark bedroom was filled with all sorts of Inkling posters and decals. He slammed his hand into the alarm, and sprung out of his bed. He checked the time, and was shocked to see it was already past 5. He darted into the washroom, and showered quickly. He brushed his teeth, combed his hair and ran to his closet to pick out an outfit. He picked a black cap from the Aimee Yoshi collection with the words "We The North" written on it. He put on a grey muscle tank with the words "Rage Against The Machine" splattered on with black and red paint. He put a black urban vest over the shirt to keep warm. He had his basic black shorts and colorful high tops on that contained the colours of red, blue, yellow, navy blue and black. Gal was a walking Aimee Yoshi billboard. He quickly poured himself a bowl of cereal and made a piece of toast. He gobbled it down quickly, like it was his last meal. He ran into his room and wheeled his bike out the front door. He put the helmet on over his hat, scrambled for his keys and locked up. He punched the elevator button, and it arrived immediately. When the elevator door opened, he pushed his bike out and hopped on, speeding through the front lobby. The doorman, dressed in red had the door already open. "Headed off to work, Gal?"

"And I'm late," Gal tossed a handful of coins on the floor for the doorman. "Thanks for the door." Gal hung a quick right and zoomed down the busy Creed Street. He looked down the hill on his right into the _land_ below. Gal hung a quick left, almost getting hit by cursing drivers and dashed down Pride Boulevard, into the heart of Inkopolis. The sun had just begun to rise.

* * *

 **5:59 AM**

"Perfect timing today, Gal." Gal's employer noted. "This is the quickest you've ever been here."

"Thanks, Mr. Winklin." Gal wiped his forehead, frantically. "Where's today's load?"

"Where it always is." Winklin pointed out back. He looked like a stereotypical mail carrier, with the signature faded blue and white outfit. "What's the matter, Gal? You seem hurried."

"First day of school today." Gal explained, hitching up the trailers of newspapers to his bike. "How long will it take to get to my usual block in current traffic?"

"Should take about thirty." Winklin reported. "Trying to time the work and school run in the morning?"

"You read minds now, boss?" Gal joked. "Be back in 90."

"Gal?" Winklin called. "Wake up earlier so you don't rush next time."

* * *

Gal hit the Boulevard again to head the neighborhood where he delivered. He first sped to his building, and unhitched a large trailer in the back of the train of newspapers. He darted into the lobby, dumping the papers into the mailroom to the left of the sliding doors. He pulled the trailer back out and hitched it back up. Pushing off, he bolted to deliver to his usual neighborhood, a family area in Southwest Inkopolis. He had practiced the process of pedaling and throwing papers. He perfectly landed each one on the front porches. He finished racing down each of the two sides of the ten streets on the block. Retracting his steps, he turned around to return to the delivery office.

* * *

 **7:28 AM**

"I tell you, Gal." Winklin shook his head. "You're one of the fastest route runner in the group."

"Thanks." Gal smiled, unhitching his train of trailers from his bike. "Boss, what would you say is the fastest way to the Flounder Heights line?"

"Hmm." Winklin pulled out a public transport map of Inkopolis. "Public transport like the streetcar, bus or subway wouldn't get you there until 8. I'd recommend you take Carr Street west from here until you hit the Inkopolis Beach Expressway. From there, take Beach Boulevard from there up to the line. That'll get you there in half an hour."

"Thanks, boss." Gal nodded as Winklin dealt out his pay. "See you tomorrow morning."

"Hey, Gal?" Winklin stopped him. He approached him, paying him an additional 10,000 coins in fancy $100 bills. "Take the next few months off. Focus on school, get the grades, your job will still be here when you're ready."

Shocked and speechless, Gal stood there, frozen. "Thanks, boss. I'll see you again, don't worry." He hopped onto his bike and rode off of the property.

* * *

After thirty minutes of riding, Gal had arrived at the Flounder Heights tunnel. There were four lanes for trains going back and forth, and a lane for people who wanted to walk. On the opposite site of the train tracks where another pedestrian lane would be was a road for cars to travel. Gal checked his time, and decided that the train was the obvious choice.

"All aboard!" An Inkling near the train called. "Have your transit cards ready to present." Gal walked his bike over to the Inkling, showing his pass. "Very good, sir. Please drop your bike off in the rear car and return to any car."

"Thanks." Gal pushed his bike into the car at the end. "Just a quick question. Is there any routes that would connect the south-central Inkville area to this train?"

"Well, this train runs specifically between Inkopolis Island and Flounder Heights." The Inkling boy dressed in a formal navy blue suit explained, while checking transit passes. "You can catch a train at platform 2 down farther to the Grand Inkopolis Station, and from there you can take the South Line to Inkville, which will be the last stop before the line enters South Inkopolis."

"Cool." Gal had pulled out a map on his phone and highlighted the route.

"May I ask where in Inkville are you?" The Inkling inquired.

"Me?" Gal clarified. "I'm at Inkville Apartments."

"Inkville Apartments." The boy repeated back. "So, if you head south on Creed Street, which turns by the Forbidden Hill, you'll hit Pride Boulevard. Keep going on Creed Street, it will be the third right."

"Cool." Gal mapped it out. "Thanks for the help."

"Enjoy your trip."

* * *

 **8:27 AM**

Ig, dressed in a formal school uniform stood at a silver locker between a door leading outside and the door into his first class. Inklings that were also dressed in school uniforms moved through the wide hallways that were lined with similar lockers. "I swear, if Gal doesn't show up soon, he's gonna be late on the first day."

"Well, if it isn't Ignaticus!" A voice called from among the crowd.

"Hey! Over here!" Ig stuck his hand up to draw the voices inward. A group of Inklings proceeded towards Ig.

"Good to see you again, Ig!" The first Inkling smiled. He and the other inklings looked very similar with their pale skin and uniforms. The only thing that separated them were height and hair colour.

"Been a while since I've seen all five of you." Ig recalled, greeting them all. "Let's see how many of you I remember." He approached the first of the five. He was Ig's height, except with skin that wasn't completely pale, but lighter than his. "Good to see you, Terim." Ig greeted, proceeding to the next Inkling. He had skin that wasn't much lighter than his own. "Glad to see you came, Rudge." He moved onto the next inkling, who was a middle ground in terms of skin, between Rudge and Terim, but shorter. "This is middle man, Manto." He turned to the twins on the end, who had pale skin. "We missed you at the Plaza on Saturday, Sam and Gregg. Is that everyone?"

"Just Paris is missing." Rudge noted. "He's actually headed our way now." Paris was a lot better looking than the rest of the guys. His jet-black hair and rectangular glasses added formality to his already spiffy look. "Hey, Paris."

"Good day, gentlemen." Paris gave a nod, and took his glasses off to clean them. "I trust you've been doing well in the summer months. Ig, has I.N.F.R.A.R.E.D.D. been keeping up with anything that has come up?"

"You could say that." Ig agreed.

"So, Ig! Where's your new friend?" Sam eagerly asked.

"Yeah? Where is he?" Gregg jumped in.

"Late." Ig rolled his eyes. "I shouldn't be surprised. Galahad has deliver papers on weekday mornings. With that and the distance between his place near the _land_ and here, he has quite a morning."

"We'll save you two spots in the class." Terim acknowledged. "You wait for him a bit longer."

"Thanks, Terim. See you guys in class." Ig dismissed them, and they paraded into class. Suddenly, the door swung open, and in darted an Inkling that dressed like he had come from the _land_. "Gal?"

"Yeah." Gal panted. "I know, I'm a bit late. Class hasn't started yet, has it?"

"You didn't get a uniform?" Ig stammered. "It's school regulation to wear a uniform!"

"Well, the letter didn't say anything!" Gal took off his helmet and fixed his hat. "It'll go quick, let's just get in before we get later than we already are."

"Fine." Ig huffed. "Just stay quiet, let me do the talking…and thinking." He pushed Gal into the classroom and muttered the words, "Here we go."


	6. I 31: Class Commences

"Uh, Ig?" Rudge elbowed him hard as he took a desk next to him. "Who is **_THAT?_** **"**

" _That_ is Galahad Reinhard, my friend." Ig pointed.

"Where's his uniform, he looks like he just crawled out of the South Inkopolis Sewers!" Terim judged.

"He didn't know he needed a uniform." Ig explained. "The school didn't explicitly underline that he needed a uniform."

" _This_ is the filth you're bringing into Flounder Heights Academy?" Paris joined the group. "He looks…"

"Super cool!" Sam took Gal's side in the argument. "He's trying to send a message to everyone in the school, how he isn't like everyone here."

"Thanks for stating the obvious, you incompetent oaf." Paris rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, Par." Gregg quickly joined his twin's side. "He looks a hell a lot tougher than anyone here."

"Wash your mouth out with soap." Paris smacked his head. "If a teacher heard you spewing that inappropriate junk, you'd be suspended!"

"I may be cursing, but I'd take him over you on the battlefield any day…or in Turf War." Gregg reported.

The angry but contained Paris approached Gregg. "Let me tell you something. I'm the best Turf War fighter in the academy. Who's the winner of the Inkyland Private Academy Turf War Cup three years running, Joe McCool or me?"

"I'd kiss your title while you still can." Sam added his opinion. "There's a reason this guy stands out, and he's gonna show us why he stands out soon."

"You really need to zip it while you can." Paris threatened. "Not everything from the library is correct."

"All the historical books I've been studying disagree with your thought." Sam countered. "Everything I've read says that when someone different shows up at anything, he or she dominates the field and changes the way things were."

"Sure." Paris provided an unintelligent answer by his standards, turning to the others. "And you lads are just going to stand there catching flies?"

"Uh…" Terim paused, "Hey, Galahad! Over here!" He waved, finding a way out.

"Thanks." Gal waved to a stranger. The stares from everyone else in the room were cold enough to freeze his blood. "Some of these faces are scarier than experiences I've had on the battlefield."

Ig tapped the guys who were still arguing. "Guys, I'd like you to welcome the newest member of Flounder Heights Academy, Officer Cadet Galahad Reinhard."

"My friends call me Gal." Gal laughed.

"Nice to meet you, Gal." Rudge greeted him with a handshake. "Hope you enjoy your first year at the Academy."

"Nice to meet you too, Gal." Terim followed Rudge's lead. "Like Rudge said, welcome to Flounder Heights."

Sam and Gregg hustled up next. "Cool to meet you, Gal." Sam offered a high five. "I know you'll bring change to the school."

"Same." Gregg agreed, also offering a high five. "When we do Turf Wars, I want you on my team."

"Great to met all of you guys." Gal smiled. "Just meeting guys like you has already made the next ten months look better."

"That's not everyone, Gal." Ig tapped Paris to say hello.

Paris rolled his eyes, and looked a Gal with a straight face. "You better watch yourself around here, _Galahad_." Paris pushed past him to a desk near the front of the room.

"So I guess Paris has picked his seat." Sam assumed.

"Don't let him get to you, Gal." Gregg advised. "He thinks he's the best at everything cause he uses big words."

"We got names for guys like him in I.N.F.R.A.R.E.D.D." Gal joked.

"I forgot to tell you," Sam added. "Gregg and I are also in I.N.F.R.A.R.E.D.D!"

"Rudge and I are also recent recruits." Terim informed. "You haven't seen any of us around because we're stationed specifically in Inkopolis."

"That would explain, Ig and I have handled issues all over Inkyland." Gal realized. As he finished his though, the bell rang, and the teacher strolled in. He had a grey collared shirt and dark pants. He looked more human than he did Inkling, with his bald, fat head and small face.

"Good morning, class." The teacher picked up a piece of chalk and scratched his name on the blackboard. "My name is Dean Cumbernickel III, but you may call me Mr. Cumbernickel." The students looked confused as they looked at the board. "Is there a problem?"

"BAH!" Gal spat, laughing, drawing the attention of everyone in the room again. "He spelt 'the Third" as 'the **Thrid**!'" No one else in the class was laughing as they stared at him.

"What is your name, scoundrel?" Mr. Cumbernickel ordered, in his sophisticated accent.

"Gal, Galahad Reinhard." Gal greeted. "Nice to meet you, Mr. **Thrid**!"

"Well, Mr. Reinhard," Mr. Cumbernickel sarcastically chuckled, "You do know there is a strict uniform policy at this school. And I hope you know such an act is only punishable by suspension."

"Well, tell your school board to send me a letter tell me that next time." Gal retorted. "Where can I pick one up?"

"Student Activities office in Building 2." Mr. Cumbernickel informed. "Now, take your seat so I can resume my opening monologue."

" _Monologue._ " Sam said in a funny voice to Gregg. "Looks like we got another Paris."

"I'd first like to get a sense of numbers and names before I begin my speech." Mr. Cumbernickel explained. "That's strange, I have 32 written for this class, and I have only 287. Who is missing?" At that cue, a group of five girls strolled into the room, with all sorts of fancy drinks from the coffee place in the plaza. "Ladies, were you supposed to be in this class five minutes ago?"

"Gal," Ig nudged him. "Get off your phone."

"Sorry." Gal turned off a game of Squid Racer.

"And get a look." Ig pointed. "As you said earlier, this is the reason you're here." He pointed to the girls.

Gal's eyes widened, and gave Ig an impressed grin. "This is why we're besties, Ig. I have a feeling I might like this class."

"Ladies." Mr. Cumbernickel raised his firm voice. "Is this your home room?"

All five of them stood there, looked at each other, before one said, "Sorry?"

"Take a seat." Mr. Cumbernickel pointed. "Are you ladies new here?"

"No, we've been going here for the least year." The blonde one explained.

"Perfect." Mr. Cumbernickel had a grin that was too giddy. "I will see you all in here for detention at break."

"What?" The redhead with long, curly hair stammered. "Dammit, Lea! We shouldn't have gone for a round of Turf War."

"Live and learn." Lea laughed.

Gal slammed the top of his desk after watching the conversation play out. "Ig! That's her! The girl from Turd War on Saturday!"

"Yeah, it is." Ig wasn't surprised.

"You aren't shocked?" Gal asked.

"She's been going here since last year." Ig reported. "You didn't know?"

"No, thanks for telling me." Gal responded. "This is great! I can finally get to know her better!"

"Who's the guy who didn't wear the uniform?" A girl with black hair pointed, as if Gal was an alien.

"Sit down and be quiet." Mr. Cumbernickel ordered. "Anyway, since I was interrupted, we shall skip learning names and get straight into work. I already have all your names matched with your faces, if you want each others names, you'll have to ask." He angrily erased the blackboard with the spelling error and wrote the name of the course in its place. "Welcome to Inkyland and Earth History." On that note, a collective sigh filled the classroom. "As expected, you pea-brains aren't interested in the past of the world we live in. Don't worry, you have walked into this course as pea-brains, but you will walk out as geniuses."

"What if we are already geniuses?" Paris raised his hand.

"I've already dealt out one detention today, I'm not afraid to add more." Mr. Cumbernickel clarified.

"Point taken, sir." Paris responded.

"You will need to head to the library sometime between now and tomorrow to pick up the reading material for this course." Mr. Cumbernickel began to write names of textbooks on the board. More and more long names piled up on the board, until there were five names on the board. "These textbooks will contain all the material needed to _finish_ this course with a 100. Learning starts tomorrow."

"Finish?" Ig raised his hand.

"Rule number one in this course, Mr. Kwame." Cumbernickel set up his projector. " **Everyone starts with a 100. Your job is to maintain it.** "

* * *

"At least our lockers are in a good spot." Gal told Ig as he slammed the door and secured his with an I.N.F.R.A.R.E.D.D. lock. "Right between the door and the classroom, so we can sneak in late if we have to."

"I won't have to." Ig reminded. "There's a reason Flounder Heights is one of the most prestigious private academies in Inkyland, it's people like me who come early and leave late."

"It's also people like you who get their rears kicked in Turf War." Gal warned. " _Brains are undependable, they prioritize reality over dreams and imagination._ I learned that the hard way."

"Hey, philosophy is my area, Gal." Ig countered.

"Sure." Gal laughed. "Where's our next class?"

"Building 5, floor 2." Ig opened the door to a landscaped area. There were ten paths that united at a central fountain with full, lush trees and benches surrounding it.

"Why so many paths?" Gal inquired.

"A building for each major subject." Ig began. "Mathematics, Sciences, History and Humanities, Physical Education which is across the street, Languages, Arts, Turf War, Engineering, Business and a path to Flounder Heights Boulevard."

"That's pretty smart constructing." Gal admitted. "So, we have a language next?"

"English." Ig told, darkly.

"You'd think with most –if not, all of Inklings speaking English, we wouldn't need an English course."

"It's more of a writing structure course." Ig explained. "It's long, but will 'benefit' in the future."

"Yeah." Gal shook his head, and a brief silence fell over the two. "So, what did you think of that Lea-girl who walked in class?"

"You've seen her before, Gal." Ig reminded. "Except this time, she wasn't pointing a gun to your head."

"True." Gal laughed. "Man, she looks just as hot in a uniform."

"Yeah." Ig tried to finish the topic. "This way, the classroom is at the end of the second floor hallway."


End file.
